Teach Me Take Me
by Emberwillow14
Summary: "I feel so awkeard when I kiss you, Eli." "Well, why is that a bad thing?" "It reminds me that I don't know ANYTHING about intimacy!" "If you're so desperate to lose your innocence, I'm more than willing to help...I'll teach you."
1. Rollercoaster Virginity

**This will be a series I promise. Written for my best friend Sam: MY SOUL TWIN! Now, I want you all to know that I should be doing my English assignment, but I wrote this because I got the idea and didn't want to lose it. I hope you all enjoy this and ALERT me because THERE WILL BE MORE! ENJOY!**

**I don't own Degrassi...but I do own my mind, which is a wonderful thing.**

"What do you want to do today?" Clare asked Eli. He shrugged. She sighed. "Come on. We are two able-bodied teenagers with access to a car and the entire day ahead of us! Let's do something!"

Eli looked down at the girl lying in his arms and smiled. "Well I _know_ what I want to do today…" he began, trailing off suggestively. She scoffed and sat up, retreating from his body to stand up.

"Think, Eli. Is there something you want to do that you've never done before?"

He looked mildly thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "I want to ride a rollercoaster."

Clare had to admit she'd been caught off guard. "Rollercoaster?"

He nodded. "I've never ridden a roller coaster before."

Her eyes opened wide and a large smile captured her lips. "So you're a rollercoaster virgin?"

Eli searched for a way to make her re-phrase that. "Well—I, uh…"

Clare cracked up laughing, excited. "Oh my God, it would figure. The man I very well may love is a rollercoaster virgin." Her expression sobered and she regarded him with solemn eyes. "Eli, I cannot be with a man who has never ridden a rollercoaster. I'm sorry."

She turned to leave, a hidden smile on her face, when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Eli turned her to him and, before she had time to think, pressed his lips to hers, pushing her back against the closed door to his room, her body hitting the Vampire Weekend poster and crumpling it slightly. Her arms instinctively pressed against the wall by her head, the product of fifteen years with no intimate contact. She didn't know what she was supposed to do when Eli kissed her. She always felt inexperienced and young.

He pulled back and licked his bottom lip slowly, sensually, making Clare go weak at the knees, her eyes closing half-way as she watched him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, slamming the door open and dragging her out of the house, down the stairs, and to his car, hell-bent on loosing this rollercoaster "virginity."

* * *

As they rode to the theme park Eli ranted, partially under his breath, partially to Clare, about the ridiculousness of what she'd said. "I haven't been a virgin since I turned thirteen, THIRTEEN! This is ridiculous. What the hell. I've never even heard of "rollercoaster virginity." Who made that up? You? Good job, Clare. We need to get to this theme park soon so that I can lose my "virginity." HA! Haven't been a virgin for three years…" He trailed off, talking so low Clare couldn't hear a word he said. But she had to admit, the reaction he had to her made her laugh so incredibly hard it made her eyes water.

They got to the theme park, paid their ticket, and walked inside. Eli, wanting to "lose his virginity quickly," his words, not Clare's, charged forward to the first rollercoaster he saw. Clare shook her head and protested, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the opposite direction. "If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right. Let's make your first time _mind-blowing_." Somehow, the way she said that made Eli hot with desire.

As he stood there, staring up at the tall metal structure above him, he grabbed Clare's hand tightly. She laughed. "Relax Eli, it's perfectly safe, Final Destination is just a fallacy."

Eli laughed and tilted his head to look at Clare. "If I die I'm going to haunt you until you admit that Final Destination is partially truth."

She shook her head. "Whatever."

* * *

They were at the top of the first hill in the first seat of the car. Eli mirrored Clare and threw his hands in the air. "Are you ready?" Clare shouted at him.

Just as they were tipping over the edge Eli called back, "I think SOOOOOOO!"

What followed was a series of laughs, girlish screams, and bruises from one person whacking another. When they stepped off of the ride Clare had to sit down from laughing so hard. Eli stood over her, glaring, but the glare quickly softened into a smirk held only for Clare. "Come on, get up, it wasn't that funny."

Clare took Eli's hand and, with thirty pairs of eyes watching, led Eli down the ramp and to a bench outside the entrance to the attraction. "So how does it feel to be de-rollercoaster-virginized?"

Eli laughed and shook his head. "It feels great; better than I thought it would." As they sat there, Eli got an idea. "Say, Clare, if _you_ could do any one thing today that you've never done before what would it be?"

Clare, suspicious, narrowed her eyes at Eli. "Why…?"

"Well…I lost some "virginity" today, and I think it's only fair that you lose something too."

Clare thought. "Well…I've always wanted to ride on a Ferris wheel."

Eli started. "You've never ridden on a Ferris wheel? Clare, I don't know if I could be with a woman who has never ridden a—"

"Alright, alright, I get your point: to the Ferris wheel we go."

* * *

She sat across from, holding onto the cage that surrounded the car. Eli smirked at her all the way to the top, inching closer and closer to the edge of his seat. When they reached the very top Eli pulled Clare to him and kissed her softly, pulling her across the aisle to sit on his lap. She felt shy and awkward, pressed against him in a new way, but he didn't seem to mind. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, anchoring her in place. The other twinned in her hair, pulling her mind upwards to the attention Eli was giving her mouth and neck.

"Eli," she squeaked out when he bit her neck. His teeth grazed her heated skin and she squirmed against his legs, unused to the contact. He pulled back and increased the pressure in his hands against her body, holding her still. "Clare, you don't want to squirm like that," he said, his eyes black with desire.

She pulled back and retreated to the other side of the car, wanting to be out and on the ground so she didn't have to feel so awkward, so embarrassed.

* * *

They hadn't stayed very long after the Ferris wheel fiasco. Eli drove back to his house, cooked dinner, and watched Clare as she ate in silence. When the two were finished with their grilled cheese sandwiches Clare retreated up the stairs to his bedroom, curling up in his sheets and closing her eyes, trying to pretend the second part of that day hadn't happened.

She heard him walk in but ignored him. When she felt him sit on the bed behind her she didn't look up at him. "Clare," he said, trying to get her to look at him, but to no avail. He sighed and shrugged, leaning down and pulling her exposed ear between his teeth. Clare moaned loudly into the sheets and turned to stare up at Eli through half-lidded eyes. "There you are," he said, smiling.

She smiled. "Here I am."

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, pinning her to the bed and forcing her into submission. Clare, as was her custom, followed Eli, completely ignorant to anything he was doing with his body, anything he was silently asking her to do with _her_ body.

She pulled back and looked at him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

She looked away from his face. "I feel so awkward when I kiss you. I'm so inexperienced that I feel so young when we're intimate, so innocent."

"Well, why is that a bad thing?"

Clare threw her hands in the ear, nearly taking one of Eli's eyes out. "Because it reminds me of my miserable life before you! It reminds me that I don't know _anything_ about intimacy! And it scares me, not knowing, makes me feel sub-par, insufficient, like you'll up and leave me because I can't fulfill your needs."

Eli forced her arms onto the bed and stared into her eyes. "If you're so desperate to lose your innocence, I'm more than willing to help with that, but slowly. I'm not going to take you right here, right now."

He pressed his lips to hers again. "And I'll teach you. Slowly you'll lose your "innocent" virginity. I'll take every first from you, until all that's left is the most important first of all. And when I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to take you."

A chill ran up Clare's spine at his promises. He leaned down and hovered above her lips. "Lesson One."

**YOU ALL HATE ME BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT CAUSE I'M EXCITED! The ensuing story will be pleasantly Eclare filled...ALERT and find out what happens next!**

**Good? Bad? A bit rocky in the middle but recovered at the end? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

**Em =]**


	2. Lesson One: Relax

**Well if you're with me now you must like what I'm doing, so I must be doing something right. Thank you to everyone that read the last chapter and reviewed/favorited/alerted...that means the world to me...you can't even imagine. I'm really hoping you're going to like this chapter because I worked really hard on it. Trust me, you can't imagine how much Alternitive music I've listened to, getting into the mood of this chapter. Not that I don't love Alternative music...I love it! Anyways, enjoy this second chapter and be warned, the next chapter will be up Friday night at the latest! ENJOY!**

**Recap: **A chill ran up Clare's spine at his promises. He leaned down and hovered above her lips. "Lesson One."

He watched as her eyes closed and her body went rigid, anticipating his next move. He laughed through his nose and pulled back, a smirk on his lips for when Clare decided to open her eyes.

When Clare felt no invading lips against her skin she opened her eyes and looked into Eli's eyes, hovering where they were above her, and silently questioned. Eli's smirk grew and he trailed a hand down her cheek softly, his fingers barely touching her skin.

His eyes held hers as he caressed her face, tracing the pink blush that graced the pale white under his fingers. Eli's hand moved from temple to jaw line again and again. Clare, having tensed when he first touched her skin, began to relax as he continued to touch her. Eli watched her intently as her eyes changed from shocked fear to embarrassed acceptance to sultry desire.

Her eyes closed as his forefinger traced the planes of her face, her large eyes, her sweeping eyebrows, her full, pink lips. They parted under his touch and trembled as he continued to caress them. She'd never felt more exposed with Eli than she did at that moment.

Eventually his hand receded from her skin and she instantly missed the warmth. Her eyes opened and she again sought Eli. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her parted ones and was immediately greeted with her perky tongue, excited and needy, pressing against his equally eager one. He realized with mild amusement that her hands, usually against whatever he was pushing her against while they kissed, were in his hair, pulling at the strands desperately.

He pulled away and she protested, wanting to feel his touch more. Her fingers slipped from their hold in his hair and she blushed deep scarlet, realizing what she had unintentionally done. "Lesson One," Eli said. "Relax."

She blushed deeper and looked away from Eli. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her breath coming to her in bouts. Eli ran his fingers through her hair and watched as she closed her eyes. "Eli—," she whispered.

He pulled back and smirked at her. She kept her eyes closed and refused to look at him. Eli sighed and tugged on her hand, forced her to sit up, turned her around on the bed so he was behind her. All the while Clare kept her eyes tightly shut, refusing to look at Eli. When his hands grabbed onto the hem of her shirt she opened her eyes and her hands flew to his, holding them in their place.

His lips were on her ear in the next instant. "Let me help you relax, Clare," he whispered, breath hot on her ear. He pulled the skin of her ear through his teeth until she calmed and her hands slackened. He dragged her shirt off until all she was left in was her zebra bra that showed through the thin material of her black tank top. She shivered in the chill of his room and felt her skin raise in bumps.

"Don't worry, Clare," he whispered again. "I'll warm you up."

The next thing she felt was Eli's strong hand against her shoulder, massaging the muscles. His other hand pressed against her back, working at knots deeply in-set from stress over school and…most likely, her parent's failing marriage.

But she soon forgot the stressors in her life as Eli's hands continued to work their magic, ripping into her skin and leaving her feeling warm and relaxed. She found her head lolling forward, her eyes closed in sheer bliss, and she moaned slightly when he pressed his lips to the exposed skin at the nape of her neck. Eli smirked and bit into the skin, his hands never ceasing their massaging motions. She gasped as his lips sucked on her skin, her lips parted in a silent moan.

The next morning as Clare walked to school she thought about what she and Eli had done the night before. Her hand rose of its own accord and pressed against the mark on the back of her neck. Once Alli saw that, and it was a definite _when_, not the _if_ Clare so wished it was, she would never hear the end of it. Clare could almost hear that constant stream of questions and how she would respond already.

"_Did Eli give you that mark?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Did you two _do it_ yet?"_

"_ALLI! NO!"_

"_Does he want to do it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you?"_

_A pointed look._

"_YOU DO!"_

"_Not so loud!"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_I want to be with him, yes."_

"Clare_!"_

"_I know, Alli."_

"_If you have any questions ask me."_

"_Like, 'will it hurt?'"_

" _It will, but it'll feel a _lot_ better after a little while."_

"_I kinda really want to be _with _him."_

"_If it's any consolation I think you're emotionally ready."_

"_You think?"_

"_Yes, but make sure it's not at a time when you're doing it out of desperation. Make sure there is nothing else influencing your decision. Else you might regret it."_

"_Like you regret your first time?"_

_Another pointed look. _

"_Backing off…I'll see you later."_

Clare sighed in the middle of English, waiting for the end of the day when she could escape from the life around her and visit Eli's world.

He pulled her hips to his and pressed her against his wall. Her back hit and crumpled the Nightmare Before Christmas poster and she sighed, pulling away from his lips to mumble, "I liked that poster."

He shook his head and growled, "Not important."

Their lips and tongues and bodies collided again in a fierce battle that no one was going to win. He hooked his hand around the back of her knee and pulled her leg up, hitching it to his hip. Their hips pressed together in a new way and Clare balked at the touch, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling away from his lips.

Eli smirked at the chance for a new learning opportunity. He wrapped his fingers around her chin and turned her face so it aligned with his. "Open your eyes." She shook her head and resisted. Eli pressed his hips into hers, shoving the lower halves of their bodies against the wall. Clare's eyes immediately opened. "Lesson Two."

**There you go...chapter two...what do you think? This chapter was actually, techniquely, chapter one and the last chapter was the prologue, but no matter...LET me KNOW what YOU THOUGHT! Thanks so so much for reading my story!**

**Em =]**


	3. Lesson Two: Don't Close Your Eyes

**Chapter THREE! I'm so happy with the way this story is shaping up, and thank you so much to everyone that's commented! I want all of the annonymous reviewers that I can't thank personally to know that I am so very thankful. And I want everyone to know that I'm so thankful that you're reading my story...you can't imagine how much it means to me! Oh, and if there's anything that's totally different from Clare's house, which it will be, just ignore it and pretend it was always like that...and also pretend her parents arent home, even though i don't say so...now...Enjoy!**

**Recap**: Clare's eyes immediately opened. "Lesson Two."

"Eli!" she gasped, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head from the intense pleasure shooting through her veins, originating in the lower half of her body.

His hands slid onto her skin, cradling her head between them and forcing her to look him in the eyes. He studied her, let her squirm with anticipation. She knew the next lesson was coming, she just didn't know when. "Lesson Two," he began. His eyes pierced hers, green against blue, hidden anguish against tortured silence. "Look at me."

He pressed his chest against hers, their foreheads touching as he stared intently into her eyes. "When you feel pleasure, when you feel pain, look me in the eyes. I want, _need_, to see the expression in your beautiful eyes." He kissed her deeply and pulled back, waiting to see her eyes open. Surely, they opened and regarded him coolly, but Eli could see the suppressed desire hidden deep within.

"Your eyes are pure emotion, Clare. Through them, you can't hide anything from me." She looked away from him, the same red blush Eli loved so much covering her cheeks. He pinched her breast through her shirt and she gasped, her eyes instinctively shifting to his.

His lips were on hers in moments, tasting, taking, each kiss bringing her closer and closer to promiscuity. He pulled reluctantly away from her kiss swollen lips and collected his breath, returning her stare. "Eli…can I ask you something?"

He lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "When you kiss me, do you open your eyes?"

He considered. "I suppose I do sometimes, when I want to see your expression. You're beautiful when you kiss me."

She blushed. "More like when _you_ kiss _me_."

He tilted her chin up. "You're more than welcome to kiss _me_ whenever you want."

She nervously dragged her hands up his chest and into his hair, pulling his head down to kiss her. His hands wrapped around her legs and pushed her harder against the wall, the intimacy of their touch growing more and more dangerous with each clash of tongue.

* * *

He shook his head as he waited for Clare to arrive at school. How he could have been changed so easily by one girl escaped him. Well, he couldn't say he was _changed_. Deep down inside he was still the same Eli, still wanted the same things, wanted sex, but more than that, wanted _intimacy_, the intimacy none of his prior lovers could provide.

He loved being with Clare, loved _corrupting_ her. There was just something so dangerous about being with her, with a virgin, that got his heart pumping and his bones aching. He smirked and flipped his hair back, remembering the look on her face the night before when he'd pressed against her.

He knew Adam was going to ask him about what was going on with Clare just to be sure he was taking care of her. Adam liked Clare and he didn't want to see her get hurt, Eli understood that. But sometimes his conversations with Adam could get a little weird.

"_How's Clare," Adam would ask._

"_Fine," Eli would reply._

"_You know what I mean dude."_

"_Yeah, and you know what I'm going to say."_

"_Just take care of her. Don't just fuck and run, or I'll have to chase you down and beat you."_

"_You know I wouldn't do that."_

"_Yeah, but I have to say that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if I don't, who else is going to look after Clare's innocence. Chivalry, dude, keep up."_

"_And they said chivalry was dead."_

"_Whoever said that was an idiot."_

"_I guess. So how goes it with Fi?"_

"_Oh, you know…it's…coming."_

"_Crash and burn?"_

"_No. I just don't want to talk about it."_

"_Oh, so you want to talk about my non-exploits, but don't want to talk about your actual ones? I see how it is man. Bros before hoes, come on."_

"_Whatever man. I have to go, catch ya later."_

"_Later."_

Eli smirked at the conversation in his head then stood up when he spotted Clare. His lips curled even more as he saw the flustered air about the girl he loved as she walked towards him, the distance shortening as she got closer and closer.

* * *

It had been a week since he'd shared another lesson with her. Sure, they'd made out and done some _other_ stuff together, but he hadn't pushed Clare into anything. She was just giving up on ever learning how to act intimately with Eli when she invited him over to her house Friday afternoon.

He stepped into her room for the first time after throwing his bag on the floor by the door, his shoes left down the stairs by the entrance. No-man's-land, he'd called it ever since she'd told him no boys had ever been inside her room except her father, was a lot different than he'd expected. There was no pink on the walls, no frills on the windows. On the contrary, her walls were a deep blue, her windows covered with thick sheets. On her walls were posters of different bands and movies. One, the Rocky Horror Picture Show, caught his eye and he smirked. For some reason, "Creature of the Night" began to resonate within the walls of his mind. _Very fitting_, he thought.

Her bed was pushed up against the wall lengthwise. Clare picked a spot against the wall and let her head roll back, hitting the wall with a thud. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly, causing Eli to shiver in anticipation.

He calmly walked forward to the bed and gently climbed up onto it; Clare, at first sitting up and, within the space of two seconds, lying on her back, opened her eyes in shock to heavy lips pressed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his kiss, her tongue boldly darting out to run along his closed lips. At the touch of her wet tongue Eli's lips parted greedily, his own tongue licking along the length of hers.

She moaned into his kiss and he pulled away from her lips, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. He felt her stiffen as his kisses dropped lower and he smirked, pulling back and looking into her wide-opened eyes. "Lesson Three."

**How was it? Please let me know! And let me know if there's anything you think I should change/do better! Thank you so much again!**

**Em =]**


	4. Lesson Three: Surrender

**Happy Halloween! And to all of you who don't celebrate Halloween, Happy Long Chapter! There's a surpirse at the end for everyone because I'm in a good mood...and because I got chocolate today; yay :) I hope you all like this chapter, because I think it's one of the better ones...Enjoy!**

**Recap:** She moaned into his kiss and he pulled away from her lips, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. He felt her stiffen as his kisses dropped lower and he smirked, pulling back and looking into her wide-opened eyes. "Lesson Three."

She wasn't expecting another lesson, and thus was caught by surprise. Eli's fingers twined in her hair and tilted her head back, exposing her pure white neck to his hungry lips. "Lesson Three," he began. "Surrender yourself to me completely."

His lips latched to her throat and licked, sucked, and kissed every inch, red marks scattered about the white from his mouth. Clare gasped and groaned at what he was doing to her body, thrills shooting through her veins at the intense pleasure. "Eli," she moaned, softly at first. But when he bit down on her neck nearly hard enough to draw blood, Clare screamed his name.

He pulled back and stared at her, before falling into a mass of laughter. After regaining control of her body Clare promptly slapped the boy for laughing at a reaction _he _caused. "That was all your fault, Eli."

He shook his head. "That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say, Clare."

She blushed and looked away from him, her hand rising to trace the pattern left by Eli's lips. Her eyes darted away from his to look at her wall. She could feel him still on her, feel the touch of his lips and hands on her skin, and it excited her. She was thrilled to the bone and could still sense Eli. Her nerves were on end and gravitating towards Eli, as if he was a black hole.

His arms wrapped around her from behind and her peppered kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. "You're beautiful," he whispered between kisses. Her eyes had closed when she felt his touch and she let her head fall back, resting on his shoulder, giving Eli complete control over her neck.

Her hands twined with his as he kissed her. He earned gasps and groans from her the longer he kissed her, the harder he kissed the louder she was. He captured her skin from shoulder to shoulder, and claimed her as his for all to see.

"I see a hickey," Alli said as she and Clare walked up to the school together.

"Oh no, I thought I'd covered them all," Clare worriedly responded, her eyes wide.

Alli's first reaction was to laugh. But shortly after she rushed Clare to the bathroom to do some major damage control. As she was helping Clare put makeup on the mark she grilled the girl for information.

"So what did he do it you?"

"Well—"

"Spill!"

"He just kissed me…a lot."

"Obviously. What I want to know is _what_ exactly is going on between you two."

"Alli, nothing is going on…at least—"

"What is it?"

"Well…I confessed that I was unsure of how to act intimately with him and so now he's…_teaching_ me."

Alli squealed loudly and Clare hurried to shush her. "So do you want to _do it_ with him?"

Clare blushed. "Well…yeah."

Alli pulled away and looked her friend in the eye. "Clare, are you sure? I mean, your promise ring…"

" Alli, it's just a piece of metal…in retrospect it doesn't mean anything. I'm going to do whatever I want with my body…and Eli's good to me. He'll take care of me, I'm sure of it."

Alli regarded her best friend with cautious eyes. "Just make sure you're positive you're ready."

Clare nodded and smiled. "I will."

The two hugged before walking out into the hallway and to their respective classes.

After classes Alli decided to talk to Eli about what he was doing with Clare. She walked up to him at his locker and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Alli raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you about Clare."

He turned to face her. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

He led her outside to a picnic table. "Alright," he said, sitting across from her. "Talk."

"Eli, as I'm sure you're aware, Clare is my best friend." Eli nodded. "I know what's going on between you two, and I want you to know that there isn't anywhere you'll be able to hide if you hurt her. I _will_ hunt you down and make you wish you'd never even _thought_ of touching Clare. Now, with that said, I know that she wants you…_badly_. Thus, I need to make sure that you don't intend to hurt her. I can tell you from experience that my first time was none-too-spectacular, and I absolutely don't want that for my best friend."

"Alli, I don't intend on hurting Clare. If anything, I want her by my side until I die."

Alli skeptically raised an eyebrow. "You're not just in it for sex?"

Eli shook his head. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't think with my dick. I want to thrill Clare until she sees stars again and again, for now and for a long time after. She's different from other girls I've been with…it's refreshing, new, exciting. She's always surprising me…there's always something new I'm learning about her…I love her for that."

Alli smirked knowingly. She nodded her head once, stood up, and walked away. Before she was out of earshot she turned and called to Eli, "Take care of her, she may not break easily, but she's not stone."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Clare screamed in Eli's ear. He jumped and turned to jokingly glare at his girlfriend.

"Can you _be_ any louder in my ear?" he asked.

Clare smiled and giggled quietly. "I don't know. Want me to try?"

Eli shook his head. "No thank you."

The two were setting up for the party Eli's parents were letting them throw. There was black and orange everywhere in the small house, as well as green punch, candy, and other food for party-goers to eat. "We've got a few hours before the party," Eli whispered in Clare's ear, circling her waist with his arms.

Clare's breath hitched. "What did you have in mind?"

Eli smirked and pressed his lips to her neck, earning a small gasp from her lips. "Eli, we should get ready for tonight," she gasped out as he continued to kiss her, his hands roaming along her body.

"We've got time," he said between kisses.

The party was in full swing. Clare couldn't believe the turnout. It seemed like everyone from Degrassi was either in the halls of the house or in the surrounding property. Eli and Clare walked around, chatting with their friends, commenting on awesome costumes.

Clare was still shocked by Eli's vampire costume. Simple yet sophisticated, Eli was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He wore the usual all black, but his eyeliner was a bit darker, his hair a bit more unruly, his shirt a bit tighter. He had an air about him that reeked of power and made Clare weak at the knees, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, considering she was Eli's slave.

Literally, Eli had made Clare dress as a slave, complete with tattered clothing and broken shackles around her wrists and ankles. Midway through the party Eli grabbed her by her wrist and flipped her around to slam into the wall. She only had time to gasp in air before she was attacked by Eli, his lips all over hers.

His lips fell from hers to attack her neck and her gasp was heard around the entire house, over the extremely loud music, when he bit into her skin hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back and licked his lips, staring into her eyes. "You look good enough to eat, Clare."

The blush that spread along her cheeks made him shake from sheer desire.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him when they reached the food.

Eli's eyebrow shot up. "I'll eat if you feed me."

Clare blushed again and reached for an M&M, lifting her hand up and popping the candy into Eli's open mouth. She watched with surprise as his tongue darted out to lick her finger sensually, his eyes closed as if picturing what he was doing to her.

She pulled her hand away from him and blushed before sticking it into her own mouth, licking it clean of Eli's essence. He picked up a piece of candy and put it into his mouth. Clare thought he was going to eat it until he leaned down quickly and pressed his lips to hers, pushing the candy into her mouth.

He pulled back and watched as she chewed the chocolate, her eyes never leaving his. "Yum," she said after swallowing, licking her bottom lip. Without hesitation, Eli grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs and to his room.

She quickly found her back pressed against the wall, the low bass reverberating through the walls and into her body, the subconscious beat to her make out session with Eli. "Oh," she gasped when his hands grabbed the base of her tattered shirt at the same time his teeth dragged against her neck.

"Lesson four," he growled. "No shirts allowed."

**OOOH! We're getting closer to _that_ point ;)**

**Now I've got a few questions...it's nothing important, just something I've been wondering and want to hear opinions from my reviewers (if that even makes sense) So if you feel like it in your review (hint hint wink wink) answer me!**

**Question one (this one's a bit random): If Eli was going to dress up for Halloween (and I say if because we all know Eli's _too cool_ for make-believe) what would he dress up as?**

**Question two (this one pertains to Degrassi) : what do you think of Eli's eyeliner? Sexy or rediculous?**

**I WANT TO KNOW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...thank you so much for reading.**

**Em =]**


	5. Teach Me

**YOU ALL FREAKING ROCK! Over 100 reviews already? AND THIS STORY IS ONLY IN ITS FIFTH CHAPTER! GOODNESS EMBER! Well, I'd just like to thank you all so so much! WARNING! This chapter contains adult themes...if you are too young to be reading something like that, please realize your limits and stop reading...but I can't stop you from enjoying this heat, so if you want to read go ahead :) But don't say I didn't warn you ;]**

**ENJOY!**

**Recap: **"Lesson four," he growled. "No shirts allowed."

His hands were pulling her shirt off before she could protest, his lips on her newly exposed skin before she could voice her concerns. "Eli," she half-whined/half-plead.

He growled low against the skin of her chest, his hands everywhere on her body all at once. "Lesson Five, no bras." His hands deftly tore her bra off of her body and, before she could be embarrassed, were on her breasts, exploring the milky-white skin beneath them.

Clare's head had turned away from Eli's, her eyes closed in embarrassment from what he was doing and from what it was doing to her. Her hands were against the wall, reverting back to what they were used to before Eli's lessons. He looked up from her chest and saw the look of mixed terror and elation on her face, pulled back, and let go of her completely.

Immediately her eyes snapped open to regard him. "Lesson Six, you're not allowed to forget anything I've taught you." His eyes were warm as they stared her down, taking in her body in its entirety. "Look at me."

She stared into his eyes and drowned in melted emerald, her body warming at the sight of him as she took in his expression. He wanted her, she knew it, and, for some strange reason, she couldn't find within herself any reason to deny him any longer. She stepped closer to him until their bodies pressed against each other, her hands wrapping within the folds of his shirt.

She looked down at her hands, took a deep breath, and turned her attention back up to his face, a sure smirk painted on her lips. "I want you, Eli," she whispered.

His hands encircled her hips and pulled her tighter against his body. "I'm yours." His lips pressed against hers harshly as he pushed her back again, until her back was firmly against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips. She pulled back and looked down at her hands again, still holding to his shirt.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, cautious, hoping he hadn't screwed things up with her. She toyed with the material of his tight shirt in her hands.

"My shirt's off…but you've still got yours on…"

He smirked. "And…"

She looked up into his eyes. "Lesson Four, no shirts allowed." With a completely innocent expression that left Eli's pants far too tight Clare pulled his shirt up and off of his body. She tilted her head to the side, biting the corner of her lip as she looked at his bare skin.

He was going to kiss her, but before he could she was on him, her lips pressing against his skin. She couldn't help herself, but something drove her actions, some base need within her subconscious mind. She was everywhere, licking, sucking, tasting for herself what his skin felt like.

She kissed every inch of his exposed chest. Under her lips, his skin felt cool, the hard press of his muscles a welcome contrast to her soft lips. Her tongue darted out to lick his cold skin, warming a path in its wake. Eli shuddered from the mix of hot and cold.

His hands twined in her hair and forcefully pulled her head up. He kissed her almost harshly, his lips tearing into hers, any sense of merciful hesitance forgotten. Skin on skin they kissed, bodies working against each other, warming the atmosphere in the otherwise cool room.

Eli spun from the wall and threw Clare onto the bed, their bodies never parting. Her breath was labored as they kissed; she gasped for air that was never enough. Her gasps and moans fell from her lips when they parted from Eli's for air, the feel of her naked body pressed against Eli's shooting thrills through her veins.

She heard Eli's breath in her ear as his hands fell down her body, latching onto her bottoms. Her hands immediately flew to his, holding them in place. "Wait," she gasped. Eli stiffened, but Clare took the initiative and flipped the two of them over. On his back, looking up at Clare, Eli felt a sense of intense love for the girl who was hovering above him. "Lesson Seven," her eyes smirked at him. "No bottoms allowed."

Her hands, resting on his hips, skimmed to the button and zipper on his jeans and undid them slowly, pulling his pants off as she slid down the bed. Clare looked down at Eli's exposed body and blushed. Her eyes skimmed down his body, chest to toe, and back up to rest on his newly exposed lower body.

He studied her expression, but could only care so much, because he was in need and Clare could help him. "Eli," she whispered. He looked up at her, trying to remain calm under her gaze in the suddenly too-cold room. "What do I do?" The blush spread darker across her cheeks and down her neck, spreading across her chest. At that moment, Eli couldn't think of a sexier sight.

He held out his hand and silently asked for hers. She placed her hand in his and watched as if a by-stander as he wrapped her hand around his need and gently began to move it up and down. "Just like this, Clare," he groaned out. When he felt her hand tighten he let go with his and grabbed onto the bed, groaning from the reaction his body was having to Clare.

She paid close attention to what she was doing with her hand, but mostly just watched the expressions on his face. She thrilled, knowing she was causing Eli's pleasure. His moans and groans left his lips the harder she moved her hand. His vision exploded in a melee of color and pictures of Clare. He looked up at Clare to find her studying her hand, almost marveling at the power she had within that one appendage.

She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but she knew that, deep inside, she wanted to control Eli again, make him desire for her like she'd seen him that night. The truth was written all over his face.

All Eli could think was how good that had felt, and how good he was about to make Clare feel.

**What did you think? Was it good? Bad? LET ME KNOW!**

**Also, I got some interesting answers from the last chapter's questions, so I want to know now:**

**1. How do you feel about Eli not being a virgin? (this is based off of this season's episodes) Do you think it's better for Clare if she DOES decide to have sex with him? Or do you think it will drive the two of them apart?**

**2. How do you think Eli's room is decorated? What color? What are on the walls? I WANT TO KNOW!**

**Thank you all so so much for reading!**

**Em =]**


	6. Lesson Elight: Speak Up

**I am so sorry this chapter is so late! I know it's been a long time coming, but I hope this somewhat makes up for the late delivery. If it's any consolation, I'm planning on having the next chapter out by the end of Friday, if not before Degrassi starts! But until then, enjoy this chapter! And once again, thank you to everyone for reading!**

**Recap: **She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but she knew that, deep inside, she wanted to control Eli again, make him desire for her like she'd seen him that night. The truth was written all over his face.

All Eli could think was how good that had felt, and how good he was about to make Clare feel.

* * *

Unfortunately for the couple, just as Eli was about to rock Clare's world a loud crash was heard throughout the house, above the loud bass of the music, startling the two out of their love-intoxication. Clare jumped up, off of Eli, and ran to the door, worried about what had happened, and was about to open the door until Eli called out to her, reminding her of her current lack of shirt and bra.

He watched as Clare blushed deep red and grabbed her bra and his shirt. She hastily threw the garments on while Eli lazily collected his boxers and jeans, pulling them on and opening the door, leading Clare out to the main party.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, the beginning of a week-long Thanksgiving break. Eli drove Clare back to his house after school and let her in, wondering at how long it had been since he'd been alone with her. In truth, they'd been so busy with school they hardly had had time to be alone together, except for brief rendevous, since the Halloween party three weeks prior.

He watched her walk up the stairs in the short skirt she was sporting. The black tights that clung tightly to her legs made him lick his lips as he marveled at the way the accented her legs perfectly. Her hips swayed side to side as she walked, keeping time to the rhythm of her heartbeat as it sped up, knowing where she was walking.

She opened his door and walked inside, tilting her head at the new layout. He'd redecorated since she'd last entered his room. Posters were replaced with pictures of him and her, her, his family, Adam, and the like. His signature Dead Hand poster was still above his bed, but it was tacked to a bright patch of pure white painted as if simply thrown at the wall. She marveled at the stark color change between the white and the rest of the wall.

She didn't notice him walk inside and shut the door behind him. He stepped up to her and ran his hand up her side, from hip to shoulder. He felt her shudder beneath his touch and pushed her hair away from her neck with his nose, his lips lightly pressing against the skin. "Eli," she breathed, her eyes closed since the moment his hand made contact with her body.

His arms wrapped around her waist and held tight. He planted a final kiss to her neck and looked up at the spot on the wall. "I like it," she mumbled. Eli smiled.

"It's called Purity."

Clare scoffed loudly and held onto Eli's arms. "I think it's very well fitting." She considered and tilted her head to the side.

"I think it's…interesting."

Her hair fell from her neck and exposed her pale white skin. In truth, the white was a representation of Clare, of not only her virginal state, but of her pure skin, tainted by his lessons, by his desires. She sensed his shift in mood and turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes with an inquiring expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

Eli smirked and shook his head. "Nothing."

Clare pouted and shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Eli."

He looked away from her, out the window. "I just can't help but wonder if this is my fault, if I'm tainting you not because this is what you want, but what I want."

Clare forced him to look her in the eye. "This is what I want, Eli." She punctuated her words with a hard kiss. "I want you."

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and carried her to the bed where he unceremoniously dropped her. His body landed on hers heavily, pinning her where she lay. "You'll get me." He kissed her roughly, his tongue wasting no time, invading her mouth and commanding control immediately. "All of me." He kissed his way down her neck, pushing her shirt back farther and farther the further down her body he traveled.

His hands rid her of her shirt completely, wrapping around her back to clutch her bra and unlatch it. He pulled the garment and his hands around her body slowly, dragging his fingers along her skin and causing her to gasp.

She grasped the bed sheets between her fingers as his lips locked on to her breast, licking and sucking and driving her crazy. "Eli." His name spilled from her lips again and again, each time louder than the first.

Even clad in tights she felt his fingers brush against her inner thigh. Instinctively, her legs parted to Eli, yielding the very essence of her feminine body completely to his discretion. He pulled back and watched her face as his fingers grabbed her skirt and tights and began to pull them down her body. She blushed a deep, dark red, her eyes stubbornly remaining closed shut.

"Remember Lesson Seven?" he asked her. She nodded her head slowly and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"No bottoms allowed," she whispered.

He smirked and nodded. "Lesson Eight." His hand pressed against her through her underwear and she gasped, her chest rising and her eyes opening wide. "Speak up."

Clare gasped loudly, searching for air that seemed to be lacking in the room. "W…what do you mean?" she asked through gulps of air.

Eli leaned forward, pressing his fingers harder against her, until their eyes locked. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Clare's cheeks deepened in color. "I—"

"Yes?" Eli asked. His fingers remained as they were, pressed against her tightly.

"I want you to take me," she cried. Her eyes pleaded for relief and, self-satisfied, he began to give that to her.

**So...how was it? Too fast? Too slow? Really awkward? Really special? LET ME KNOW!**

**Also, I have some more questions, but I only want you to answer based on your own ideas, not by what you know to be coming up on the show, k? :)**

**1. If Eli was a magical creature, what would he be? (it can be any mythical creature known to man (and woman) as long as it makes sense :)**

**2. What do you think, deep down inside of his soul, is Eli's favorite color?**

**Thank you so much for reading, really!**

**Em =]**


	7. Lesson Nine: Tell Me the Truth

**You know, this chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be...hm...I think next chapter I'll have to jazz it up somehow...let me brainstorm how and I'll get the next chapter out to you asap :) Anyways, YES it has finally happened...I've upped this story to "M"...which was something very new to me...I'm still shocked at how this is turning out. But I'm so glad so many people like it! Thank you so much! ENJOY!**

**Recap: **"I want you to take me," she cried. Her eyes pleaded for relief and, self-satisfied, he began to give that to her.

* * *

He watched her face as his fingers moved inside of her. Gazed at her kiss-swollen lips, silently moving in a silent plea for "More, more, more!" Her eyes were closed tightly in pleasure, sensations too loud to hold back speeding through her body.

Three fingers deep Clare began to verbalize her feelings. Grated, she couldn't form coherent sentences, but what Eli could make out made him feel powerful. Her moans, her gasps, left him in dire need of release. He sensed she was close and leaned down, capturing her breast between his lips and sending her over the edge.

He kissed a line up her neck to the tune of Clare's heavy, labored breathing. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and, with no trepidation at all, pulled back, looked directly into Clare's eyes, and began to lick his fingers.

Clare, still on a high, merely watched Eli with half-lidded eyes, hardly caring either way what he was doing. Eli leaned down to kiss Clare, but before he could a loud thud was heard on the first floor of the house. "WE'RE HOME!" Eli's mom called loudly to the entire house, as if she knew what her son was doing in his bedroom.

He swore in his head and pulled back from Clare, fixing her underwear and pulling her tights back up her legs. He got up and threw her bra and a random shirt laying on the floor at her. "Get dressed." Clare looked up at him, still a bit off-kilter from her first orgasm.

"Wow." That was it. That one word was the only thing she could muster.

Eli smirked and winked at her. "Don't be too long." He left her on his bed, hurrying downstairs to stall his parents.

* * *

"What are we watching for movie night tonight, Eli?" Clare asked, sitting down next him on the couch.

"It's a personal favorite of mine."

Clare raised an eyebrow. "That's not an answer to my question."

Eli turned to the girl wrapped in his arms and smirked. "_Sweeny Todd_."

Clare laughed loudly and nearly spilled the popcorn in her lap. "That _would_ be one of your favorites. Let me guess, you like it 'cause everyone dies in the end?"

Eli scoffed and blew her question off. "Just watch the movie."

And Clare did. At least, she did until about thirty minutes into the film, when the popcorn ran out. Of course, as soon as the popcorn bowl was emptied, so was Eli's attention level. And because Eli's attention span ran low, he found other ways to entertain himself.

Clare, being the object of Eli's diversion, found herself unable to watch the movie. Ten minutes after the popcorn bowl was placed on the coffee table, Eli's fingers began to twine and unravel in Clare's hair.

Twenty minutes after the popcorn was consumed Eli's teeth and lips and tongue began to attack the skin of Clare's neck. Even amongst the blood and death so obviously apparent on the screen, Eli continued to attack Clare.

Slowly, his hand trailed down her shirt and pinched her breast through her shirt. Clare gasped loudly and threw her head back against the couch cushion, unable to do anything else. His lips continued to attack her neck.

She was just regaining composure when his fingers pushed her underwear aside and dove into her. Another gasp echoed around the house, followed by a desperate moan and pleas of "More, faster."

Eli's lips found Clare's and collided in heat and passion. Clare shifted and straddled Eli, his fingers still inside of her. She kissed him roughly, voicing her pleasure into his mouth, her moans absorbed by his kiss. She held his head to her, her fingers twined in his hair.

Eli pulled his fingers out of her to her protests. But their kisses never weakened, their passion never diluted. Clare pulled his shirt off and attacked his chest. Eli could feel her cold tongue gliding over his skin, the roughness making his hair stand on end. Her hands continued down, undoing his jeans and pulling them off in one swift motion.

Eli flipped Clare so her back was on the cushions and kissed her neck, undoing the buttons on her shirt the further he traveled. He pulled her bra and shirt off and continued pulling her clothes off until she lay bare beneath him.

Her breath picked up in anticipation as he took his boxers off. And then there he was. And there she was. The two of them, naked, together. And it hit Clare how important her next decision was. Eli paused and stared at Clare in earnest. "Lesson Nine, tell me the truth. Is this really what you want? Are you really ready?"

Clare knew he meant what he said. She knew he wouldn't be angry with her if she said she wasn't ready. But she felt inside of her that she _was_ ready. She knew that was what she wanted. "I'm sure, Eli…take me, all of me, don't hold back."

**Well...how was it? **

**1. I've got one question and one question only...but it has two parts...so I suppose it's two questions...hm...ANYWAYS! Speaking about Eli here, boxers or briefs? and...WHAT ****pattern/design/color do you think his boxers/briefs are?**

**Em =]**


	8. Take Me

**This has been a long time coming, but I wanted to wait and get all of you excited before putting this out. I really like this chapter, not because of what happens, but because of how it happens, if that makes sense. Thank you, all of you, for reading, and you really make me happy to write this. ENJOY!**

**Recap: **Clare knew he meant what he said. She knew he wouldn't be angry with her if she said she wasn't ready. But she felt inside of her that she _was_ ready. She knew that was what she wanted. "I'm sure, Eli…take me, all of me, don't hold back."

* * *

He searched her eyes and saw the resolve in them. But not only that, no. If it was only resolve he'd seen he would have run the opposite direction, stopped what he was doing and never tried it with her again. Because he didn't want to be her first if she was going to regret it, if she was going to think of him as a mistake, or if she was going to break down emotionally after. But he saw love in her eyes, true love, and knew she wanted this not because of anything he'd told her or wanted to do with her, but because she loved him and wanted to be with him completely.

That's why he told her no, why he got up, off of her waist, and pulled his underwear and pants on. Grabbed his shirt and helped her into it. She looked hurt at his rejection, but Eli refused to answer her unasked questions. When she tried to run away, tears in her eyes, he grabbed her, held her, carried her to his room and sat down with her. She cried out all of her anger at him, hitting his chest and screaming at him, and Eli let her.

When she'd quieted down Eli made her look into his eyes. "Clare, I want you. I _want_ you. And I love you." She looked up in shock at his words. "Clare, I honestly love you. And I don't want to hurt you, and I most certainly don't want to take you on a sofa in my parent's living room after watching some Hollywood movie. I want to take you when you're unconventionally happy, happy with me, happy with your life."

Clare looked down and whispered, "I love you, too." Eli smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I know. Lesson Ten. Patience."

Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I know not the meaning of the word."

Eli chuckled and rolled her under him, kissing her and loving the feel of her body, pressed under his, his to control.

* * *

It was Friday morning, and Clare didn't feel like staying at school any longer. "Let's go to the park, Eli," she said when she saw him in the hallway before English.

His eyebrow rose. "Clare? Skipping class of her own accord?"

She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue. "Yes or no, Goldsworthy? It's a simple question."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, slinging his backpack around his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

The swings. Simple, childish, yet breathtaking. At least, for Clare, they were. Eli scoffed at the metal and rubber, but sat down nevertheless, right next to a happily swinging Clare. Her cheeks were rosy from the cool wind hitting them, but the smile that spread wide across her face shone as bright as the sun hiding behind the grey clouds. Eli found himself enraptured by the beautiful girl beside him.

Higher and higher she swung, until she felt like she was flying. The wind propelled her as she pumped her legs. She stared at the sky, tilting her head this way and that, watching the pictures in the clouds morph and change, an elephant one moment turning into a flower the next.

A drop of rain hit her square in the face as she swung almost parallel to the ground, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment in anticipation of more raindrops. But soon, as the water hit her sparingly, she opened her eyes again and laughed at the rain falling from the sky, welcoming the cool sprinkles on her skin.

Eli didn't want to ruin her fun, but it _was_ raining, and it _was_ the middle of November, albeit not as cold as it could be but _still_. "Clare, it's raining."

She shot him a look that screamed "No shit Sherlock," and laughed, turning her head back to the sky. "Let it rain, Eli. Let me be."

He nodded and let the rain fall all around him, not horribly soaking him to the bone, but making him wet enough to be somewhat uncomfortable. He sighed as the rain pelted his clothes, his hair, his skin. But Clare looked so happy to be swinging in the light drizzle that he forwent his discomfort in lieu of her happiness.

Clare smiled jubilantly and jumped off of the swing at the top of the arc. She turned around, smirking at Eli, inviting him closer with her eyes. He stood up, off of the swing, and walked slowly towards his girlfriend, an inquiring eye holding her smoldering one. When he reached her she pulled her arms around his waist and tugged him closer, looking up at him with a bright smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, their skin mixing with rain from above.

Clare pulled back and licked her lips, smirking inwardly. "Mmm." He kissed her again, pulling her wet locks through his fingers as his hands raked through her hair, tugging at the roots and earning a moan from her lips. "Eli," she whined when his lips parted from hers. He waited for her to open her eyes before taking her hand and tugging her away. "Where are we going?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Home."

She blushed profusely and followed him willingly, knowing, _hoping, _he was taking her back to make love to her. She stumbled at the thought and blushed deeper.

He led her up the stairs of his house to his room. She shook the water off of her hair and smiled at him, laughing at the way the water clung to his skin. "What?" he asked.

She reached up to brush the water from his cheek but thought twice and rocked onto her toes, licking his skin from chin to cheek instead. She pulled back and licked her lips, smiling. "Salty," she commented.

Eli shook his head at the small girl's antics and pulled her towards him, brushing a strand of wet hair away from her cheek. "Clare, we should get you out of these wet clothes or you might catch cold." Clare lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you let me go I can change in the bathroom."

Eli shook his head slowly. "That's not what I had in mind."

Clare, knowing full well what he meant, feigned innocence for the sake of messing with Eli and tilted her head to the side. "Then what did you mean?"

Eli felt his jeans get incredibly uncomfortable as he watched her tilt her head, her actions turning him on even more than her mildly see-through white shirt. "I can't explain it to you in words."

Clare pulled closer to him and pressed her body into his. The topmost button of her shirt was dangerously close to popping undone and Eli felt his pants get tighter. "Then show me." She bit the corner of her lip and looked up at him, not unaware of the slight hardness barely protruding from the front of Eli's pants.

Eli nearly lost it. As it was, he could barely keep his actions in control enough to not throw her on the bed and take her until she couldn't walk. She was _certainly_ not helping any. He leaned down and kissed her lips, the contact brief and chaste. He pulled back and stared into her eyes as his hands moved up her body, unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up. He pulled the two sides apart to reveal a lacy white bra and licked his lip at the sight.

He watched as a deep red blush cascaded down her neck and chest, originating in her cheeks. He rid her of her shirt easily, his deft fingers taking care of her bra in seconds. Soon, she lay naked below him on the bed, shaking slightly from his intense gaze. He tilted his head and trailed his hand down her side, his touch light and warm. "Eli," she began, but his lips stopped her.

He pulled back and lifted her hand to his shirt. "Take it off," he said. When she began to move he stopped her. "If this is what you really want, take it off." He steeled himself for her rejection, her profession of faith and desire to keep her purity. But her hand continued in its path down his chest, wrapping around the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

She looked into his eyes and held his gaze. "This is what I want. Eli—," she stopped and blushed at what she was about to say. "Eli, I want you to make love to me tonight."

Hearing her say it, say exactly what he wanted, made Eli physically shudder. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Clare's. Their tongues collided in heat and passion, warming Clare to her core. Every nerve in her body was on end, all of her senses filled with Eli.

Slowly, Clare lifted her hands up and undid the button and zipper on Eli's jeans. She pulled back from his kiss to help him take his pants and boxers off, and then he was exposed to her, in all of his non-virgin glory. Clare took in the sight of Eli and felt her eyes widening bit by bit. If anything, the thought that was most loudly running through her mind was, _he's huge! How is all of that going to fit inside of _me_?_

But then he kissed her fears away and just like that, all thoughts melted away into mush. The only thing that was left was Eli and what his body felt like, pressed against hers, what his hands felt like, running along her most intimate areas, what his lips felt like, caressing her skin. "Eli," she whispered again and again, his name spilling from her lips in what seemed like a never-ending plea.

She felt him pressing against her body and stiffened, preparing for the pain she'd always heard about. Eli sensed her tension and bit her neck, earning a gasp from her lips, but, more importantly, her attention. "Relax Clare, or this will hurt."

_Yeah, right,_ she thought, _like it won't hurt regardless_. But she tried to calm down and focus on Eli's lips working a trail up to her lips. He nibbled her bottom lip and she parted her lips for him, letting him fill up her mouth and take control, forcing her tongue into submission.

He pressed into her fully, feeling her body react to the sudden invasion. Clare pulled back and let out a gasp, tears pooling in her eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire and it _hurt_. But the constant pressure of Eli's lips on her skin made it better. He held perfectly still, though it killed him to, and let her adjust to him. "Eli, Eli," she gasped, some of the tears escaping from her eyes.

He continued to kiss her until her tears began to fade and the pain subsided. "Eli," she whispered, grabbing his face and pulling it to hers. "Move." She kissed him deeply and felt him pull back, then press back inside her. She gasped at the new contact and felt her breath become shallow and labored. She lifted her hips to meet his and moaned as her head swam with pleasure.

Tension began to pool in her lower abdomen. Their kisses became hotter as Eli moved faster, the tension building and building inside Clare until she thought she would burst. She wasn't sure what did it, but suddenly she was flying, soaring, bright stars bursting behind her eyes. She felt Eli's hips give a final thrust, and then they were still and he was gone as well. Her name flew from his lips again and again, murmured like a prayer. "Eli," she whispered back, not yet down from her high.

She settled back down on earth eventually, her world rocked and her mind blown. He pulled out of her slowly and she reached out for him, not yet willing to lose the contact with him. He tucked her into his side and pulled the covers up around them, kissing Clare's forehead. "Sleep for a bit, Clare."

She smiled and snuggled into his side. "I love you, Eli," she whispered.

Eli looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. "I love you too, Clare." He kissed her again and held her closer, waiting for her breath to even out before falling asleep himself.

**This may be the last chapter...it feels right to end it here, so if I don't decide to post anything else in this story, I will be updating _Duct Tape_ soon...which is written like a blog in Clare's voice as she recounts what she does with Eli...check out the first chapter and know that there will be more soon!**

**What did you all think of this? Know that, although I didn't say it expressedly, YES they DID use protection...duh...Eli is SO not ready to be a baby-daddy. and I REFUSE to be the cause of that uneccesary drama. **

**I've got a final question for all of you:**

**What is Eli thankful for?**

**I'm thankful for all of you, who have made this story so incredible! almost 200 reviews! I honestly can't believe it! Thank you all so much!**

**Em =]**


End file.
